


What could have been.

by martinnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Angst, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yaya sixth year drarry angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	What could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> yaya sixth year drarry angst

Draco stepped out of the Room of Requirements chocking down a small sob. He hated this– this whole situation– with a passion hotter than the sun. Why him? There were plenty of others more than willing to take his place. 

He ran his hand over his face a swallowed. He knew it was nearing dinner, but his appetite was non-existent these days. With a sigh, he shoved his hands into his pockets and decided to take a walk. 

He gnawed at his lip as he walked, many things running through his head. Was there any way to get out of this? Was there anyone he could go to– anywhere he could run? No– he would be found undoubtedly. But what happens when– if– he did go through with the plan? Was he really strong enough to kill? And in the aftermath– he would never be able to walk these halls, see his peers, do _anything ___without guilt weighing his heart down like lead.

Subconsciously, Draco had begun scratching at his left fore-arm. He only realised what he was doing when his arm started to sting. With a hiss he heard voices down the corridor and backed into a dark vacant room to avoid confrontation. 

He huffed as he shut and locked the door. Tears began to well in his eyes as he rolled up his sleeve and looked down at the mark on his arm. It was disgusting and he wanted it _off ___. He was surprised at himself. He usually wasn't a crying kind of person. Then again, he supposed a lot of things had changed over the past year. Especially certain feelings for a particular green eyed, black haired wizard– but he didn't want to think about that.

__Draco looked up and inspected his surroundings. He was not in a classroom as he had previously thought; rather, a storage room. Not as crowded as the Room of Requirements with its cursed cabinets, but there were spare desks shoved against the wall, a blackboard collecting dust, tapestries folded up, and a large mirror parallel to Draco._ _

__Half curious and half not entirely ready to face the rest of the world, Draco wondered in front of the antique golden framed mirror. What he saw made his throat close up._ _

__It with him, certainly, but without the sharp edges. His chest looked fuller, his knees not as knobbly, and he'd lost the stone-tires look in his eyes. He looked healthier._ _

__And his arm. He swallowed. The mark was gone. He looked down at his real arm but the snake and skull still glared up at him._ _

__He looked back up into the mirror with tears back in his eyes. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one as he glanced at the man standing next to him in his reflection._ _

__Harry Potter smiled at Draco and waved with his right hand. His left was currently laced with Draco's. The blonde in the mirror was smiling, but the blonde in the real world felt tears spill from his eyes._ _

__This, Draco realised with a start, was what he wanted. In another life, in another world. His reflection was the life he wanted. A life free of the terror, the pain. A life along side Harry Potter. He would be lying if he tried to deny his feelings now– he'd fallen for the boy in their 3rd year._ _

__He shook his head scornfully. He could never find favour in Harry's eyes, especially with what was about to happen. With a soft choked off cry, Draco crumbles to the floor in front of the mirror, hating himself, hating the world, and most importantly, hating what could have been._ _


End file.
